


What happens at Samwell (stays at Samwell?)

by sylviarachel



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Group chat, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Texting, idek, my sweet son chowder, ransom is a delicate coral reef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviarachel/pseuds/sylviarachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One brief touching moment in the SMH group chat, spring semester, 2016.</p><p>(I don't even know, you guys. Where do these things come from?)</p><p>Characters, setting, etc., property of the amazing <a href="http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/about">ngoziu</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happens at Samwell (stays at Samwell?)

**CHOWDER**

Bitty

**CHOWDER**

Bitty

**CHOWDER**

Im walking by the Pond with Farmer

**CHOWDER**

She says HI btw

**CHOWDER**

there are BUNNIES Bitty

**CHOWDER**

Real actual baby bunnies and their mom

**CHOWDER**

You have to come see them

**DEREK N.**

Chill, C

**DEX**

Why does this need to be in the group chat? I'm trying to study FFS

**ADAM "HOLSTER" BIRKHOLTZ**

Srsly bros

**ADAM "HOLSTER" BIRKHOLTZ**

Chowder just take pictures and show bits later k?

**CHOWDER**

!!!! that's a great idea Holster ty!!!!

**CHOWDER**

[photo of bunnies]

**CHOWDER**

[another photo of bunnies]

**CHOWDER**

[a third photo of bunnies]

**ERB**

!!!!  <3 <3

**WICKY**

Aww, cute, Chowder :)

**OLLIE O'MEARA**

bro :/

**DEREK N.**

Yeah no they actually are cute, C

**RANSOM**

Hey maybe those are puck bunnies

**RANSOM**

Zimmermann puck bunnies

**ERB**

Eeeeeeewwwwwwwww stop

**LARISSA DUAN**

Ransom I am side-eyeing you so hard rn

**RANSOM**

OK but bitty you could improve the realism of your next halloween costume

**RANSOM**

Just sayin

**ERB**

Please stop

**LARISSA DUAN**

hella inappropriate bro

**LARISSA DUAN**

also Bits is the king of Halloween costumes already, have you forgotten Mrs Lovett??

**ADAM "HOLSTER" BIRKHOLTZ**

Ransom you have a biochem final tomorrow

**RANSOM**

SHUT UP I KNOW THAT

**RANSOM**

YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID I SHOULD TAKE A BREAK

**DEX**

You people are out of control

**DEX**

I am turning my phone off

**DEREK N.**

Cmon, Dex, chill

**CHOWDER**

Bitty I bet Jack would take great photos of the bunnies

**RANSOM**

He would take pix of Bitty with the bunnies and, like, a maple apple pie

**ADAM "HOLSTER" BIRKHOLTZ**

Biochem. Final. Tomorrow.

**RANSOM**

Don't think we don't know why u guys went up to ur room with a whole pie the last time Jack came to visit

**LARISSA DUAN**

Ransom, I am serious

**LARISSA DUAN**

There's no kink-shaming in hockey, bro

**ERB**

OMG STOP NOW I MEAN IT STOP

**JACK L. ZIMMERMANN**

Did you guys forget I am still on the group chat

**ERB**

brb dying of humiliation x_x

**JACK L. ZIMMERMANN**

Those are good photos, Chowder

**CHOWDER**

Wow thanks Jack!!!!!!! :D :D

**LARISSA DUAN**

Jack, I don't like the banging noises coming from the kitchen. pls call Bitty ASAP


End file.
